


When Time Lords Wander Off

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunkeness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wanders off and finds trouble.  Punishment leaves him loopy and Donna finds a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Time Lords Wander Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic written for itsonlysoaps on tumblr

“Oi space man, listen up!” Donna was at her wits end. The Doctor had stumbled into trouble as he was want to do and this time there was no superior Time Lord biology to rescue him. 

She’d been having a lovely time in the market on Drusius. The population was human-like and the men were gorgeous. Strong, fit, tall with broad shoulders and strong jaw line; and with deep growling voices like Idris Elba that almost melted her knickers.

In other words she was having a really good day being fawned over by handsome men and shopping with the Doctor’s credit chip. And then it all came crashing down when word spread about how a foreigner insulted the wealthy and powerful Priestess Honora who managed this province.

By the time Donna reached him, he was arrested, found guilty and was being rehabilitated. And he was so rehabilitated on the local version of marijuana he was higher than the missing pooshian moon.

Grinning and spouting off poetry about bananas, she led him stumbling back toward the TARDIS where he collapsed in a giggling tangle of limbs amidst purple thistles. She couldn’t move him. With a huff she’d glared at him.

“This is what happens when you don’t mind your gob! Perfectly lovely market; friendly locals; excellent shopping; and all you had to do was buy your gadgets and be nice. That’s it!” She sighed hands on her hips as she stared down him mumbling about flying away like fluff on a thistle.

“I can’t even shop now thanks to you insulting the local goddess and me being blamed for not controlling my pet.” She smirked at that. “That’s right. You’re my pet!” she enunciated the last part only to watch him giggle and flick purple flowers into the wind.

“You know what? Fine lie there. I’m not baby sitting you and especially not after you lectured me about local customs and what not to say.” A few iridescent blue bees swarmed around him and Donna backed up swatting at them as one landed in her hair. “You lie there and play with the bees. There’s a perfectly lovely meadow beyond those trees and I’m going to relax in the shade while you sober up.”

And she’d done just that but she’d also had a bit of an adventure herself and was now back to check on him. His pupils were still dilated and he was holding a bee in his palm discussing the merits of various pollen and nectar affecting honey flavor. He also was ignoring her.

“I said, I need to talk to you!” Donna knelt down in the flowers and shook his shoulder. “Oi, over here bee man. Look at me!”

With a dopey grin he turned to her. “Donna! Hello! This is Pzzzzap my new friend.” He looked at the bee and then leaned toward Donna. “He’s a bee.” His words slurred slightly.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Donna shook her head and wished she’d had her mobile to record him this way. “I need you to come with me. I found this waterfall–”

“Waterfalls are brilliant!” he explained and watched the bee fly away before jumping up. “

“It’s all about gravity and rocks and water flowing and…where was I going with this? And where are we again?”

Donna stood up smiling now and patted him on the shoulder. “Drusius and you’re so wasted.”

“Who me? Never! Superior biology.” He enunciated and wrinkled his nose as Donna picked thistles out of his hair. 

“Well Mr. Superior Biology, while you were off talking to bees, I found something you’ve been looking for.” Brown eyes zeroed in on her.

“Why’s it so bloody hot? What’d I lose?” he asked and blinked at her, shrugging off his coat and tossed it aside.

“Your sobriety?” a feminine voice responded holding his coat and shaking off pollen and grass.

His mouth dropped as he turned toward their blonde visitor.

“Rose,” he breathed her name out and stumbled over to her. “That’s my coat.”

“Yeah,” she responded and giggled as he fell into her arms. She caught him and looked toward Donna

“Sorry, he’s still plastered.” A soft smile lit her face as she watched the blue leather clad Rose Tyler burst into giggles as she struggled to hold him up.

“Come on, let’s get him in the TARDIS,” Donna suggested, helping Rose drag him over to the time ship. Rose snapped her fingers and the doors opened.

“You have got to show me how to do that,” Donna said as they dragged him inside.

They dropped him on the metal grating and Rose draped his coat over him laying kiss on his forehead.”

“Rose,” he murmured in a soft voice.

“I’m here.” She ran her hand through his hair in a comforting gesture. “Get some rest. We’ll talk when you’re awake and less–”

“Snockered,” Donna added.

“Yeah, that.” Rose giggled. “How about we talk over a cuppa?”

Much later said snockered Doctor would awaken woozy and befuddled but would soon be scooping up his favorite blonde in his arm and promising his forever to her.


End file.
